Operation S.B.F.
:::Operation S.B.F. Hesitantly, Rena slides a bowl of rice over to herself and eyes it rather warily. Still, picking up a utensil, she toys with it as the good smells and steam waft lazily up from the bowl toward her. Glancing at Nissa, glad for the distraction, the girl offers a smile: "Oh, we're doing alright," Here her dark eyes drift to Graham now that he's downed another drink and glimmer of concern flickers there and then quickly back to Nissa. She may need to help her husband back to the ship before all's said and done. "I hope you can get Meena alone sometime so you can get to know each other better...really he's too wrapped up in his work." She pauses and lifts a little rice to her mouth and chews deliberately, savoring the taste and trying not to go too fast. Two glasses of blue lightning, and Nissa seems to be leaning a bit more than usual against the bar. Anything more, and her friends will get to see firsthand the effects of excess alcohol on a Calamarian specimen. She smiles a bit back at Rena, resting her chin in her hands. Somewhere between the smile and her next tapping of a boot against the stool - someone puts another glass in front of her, this time of something purple, along with a bit of food. She eyes the drink, before taking a small sip...and blinks. "He is," she agrees quietly, blinking again, "I've nearly as much work as him...and I find time to do other things..." She’s quiet for a long moment. Another long sip. "...be nice to spend some more time with him." A pause, and she glances towards Rena and Graham. "You two eating over there?" Graham smiles a bit as Rena eats some knowing it will help her. He doesn't order another drink he isn't drunk but feeling good. He takes a nibble of a grilled cheese sandwich that was also brought to them. He looks over at Nissa and her new drink with an eyebrow raise of his own. "Thank you." he says to Rena rubbing her back a moment Another dainty mouthful of rice goes in before Rena says aside to Nissa: “I still say we kidnap him and take him to Draago or someplace utterly remote and leave you two there just for one day and night." The girl winks, seeming to gain a little humor back now that a tiny bit of food is in her stomach. Smiling at Graham encouragingly when he rubs her back, the tension seems to slowly slip out of her and she begins to eat a little more quickly. A glimmer of amusement flashes in her eyes at Nissa and she props her chin on her hand: "Blue lightning - does it every time..." The Calamarian is already halfway through her current glass when Rena's words reach her. She peers over the rim of her glass, her eyes a bit unfocused, before she sets it down. She gives a drowsy nod. "You should do it sometime," she says quietly...and a bit seriously, like she's really not getting the humor from the girl. "Might do some good." She blinks again, this time slowly, and frowns down at her food. She doesn't touch it, though, not yet. She takes another sip. "...mmm...blue fish are very sexy." Graham cant help but chuckle a bit listening to Nissa. "Ah yes super secret operation SBF. No comsys remote planet and drinks for both." He looks about than to Rena still grinning. "Think we should get her home to lay down?" he asks in lowered tones. The man finsihes the last drink in his glass but doesn't order another. Nissa nods again, just a quick bob of her head up and down. "Mmmm...." she pauses, frowning, "SBF?...sexyfine?" She then blinks, and gulps back the last of the sweetwine in her glass. Competely unaware she's missed the 'B' in the abbreviation. "I'm fine...just fine," she murmurs. The glass makes it's way back to the bar, and one look at her from one of the servers have them taking the food away. A moment later, the kittyfish passes out, slipping into a heavy sleep that has her head hitting the bartop with a THUD.